myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Sternenmaid und Sonnensohn
Übersicht der Legenden und Vergangenheit * Dena und der Sternensohn - (Goldenes Zeitalter) Inneres Meer (Legende) * Die Harfe der Hohen - (Goldenes Zeitalter) Inneres Meer (Legende) * Der Schwur von Arnaght - (Silbernes Zeitalter) Asarinan, ca. 2000 v.P. * Zeichen des Blutes - (Silbernes Zeitalter) Asarinan, 412 vP. * Sternenmaid und Sonnensohn - (Silbernes Zeitalter) Asarinan, 42 vP. - Aldaron, 406 n.P. * Schattenfluss - (Silbernes Zeitalter) Asarinan * Das ElNarmir Tinril - Pondaron * Schattenwind - Pondaron * Mico - Neuzeit, Aldaron, 300 n.P. * Treffen auf Gondbar - Neuzeit, Aldaron, 370 n.P. * Im Zeichen des Schwertes - 405/406 n.P. Sternenmaid und Sonnensohn Nachdenklich saß Ilyrie auf einem der weichen Lager ihrer höhlenwohnung und starrte auf ein Buch , das neben ihr lag.Vor nicht allzulanger Zeit hatte sie ihre persönlichen Schüler fortgesandt um allein zu sein. Auch Barain ihr Mentor und bester Freund,der vielleicht der einzige in ganz Elfheim war,der sie genau kannte,streifte wieder irgendwo durch die Bibliothek. So hatte sie Zeit,möglicherweise zuviel Zeit um sich zu erinnern,um ihren Geist in die Nebel der Vergangenheit sinken zu lassen. Durch Tamilan,dem kleinen Wildling aus dem Wald,die die letzte Überlebende ihres Hauses - Lyridon - war,stiegen die Schatten des Einst,die dunklen und hellen Stunden der Vergangenheit in ihrer Seele wieder empor. Ilyrie hielt die Hände vor das Gesicht,doch es machte alles noch viel schlimmer. Zitternd und verkrampft sank sie auf das weiche Fell nieder,das Buch aber rutschte auf den harten Boden,die erste Seite blätterte sich auf. In ihrer eigenen sauberen Schrift,aber in kunstvollen, heute nur noch selten benutzten Lettern stand dort: Sommer meines einhundertdreiundsiebzigsten Jahres. Und an genau jene Zeit erinnerte sie sich jetzt. • • • • Von innerer Unruhe getrieben lief die junge Heilerin in den Wald.Sie wußte nicht, warum sie es tat, aber sie mußte es einfach! Unbemerkt von Vater und Bruder war sie von einem der vielen Sommerfeste am Hofe des Hochkönigs verschwunden, auf dem es ohnehin wieder Ärger gegeben hatte. Merdan Silberauge,Sohn der Baumwahrerin hatte wieder die Blicke aller Elfenmaiden auf sich gezogen,sah er doch stattlich aus mit seiner hochgewachsenen Gestalt, dem leuchtenden goldfarbenen Haar und den kühnen silbernen Augen. Immerhin war er trotz seiner «Jugend schon ein Freund des Hochkönigs Alador Scharfschwert... "und dementsprechend eingebildet wie ein Pfau!" ...hatte Rion Abendwind wiedereinmal gemurmelt, Er hegte einen tiefen Groll gegen den anderen Elfen, aus verschiedenen Gründen. Seine Lebensgefährtin Khani Herbstlaub war zum Glück nicht anwesend, sie kümmerte siel um ihren Sohn Talcar.Denn eben die dunkelhaarige Kämpferin war auch dem Zauber,der Merdan umgab verfallen,sie bewunderte den hellhaarigen Recken mehr als Rion lieb war. Rion stand immer im Schatten des Lyridoners, diesem Haus entstammte Merdan nähmlich, nie konnte er zeigen, dass er genausogut war wie jener. Schwertträger des Recken bei Turnieren hatte er sein dürfen - immer nur zweite Wahl war er gewesen und Merdan erlangte den gesammten Ruhm. So war es kein Wunder,daß Rion mit verkniffenem Gesicht neben Ilyrie Sonnenfang seiner Schwester saß und, obwohl sie älter als er war, die schwarzhaarige Druidin bewachte, denn man konnte ja nie wissen... Zähneknirschend hatte er es dann auch noch zugelassen, daß sich Renje,eine Heilerin mit großen Magischen Gaben und dazu noch Merdan Silberauges Schwester neben Ilyrie setzte. Bei dem Fest nun kam es wie es kommen mußte. Der hellhaarige Elf kam zu ihnen dreien hinüber und wollte Ilyrie zum Tanz einladen, denn obwohl so viele Elfenmaiden ihn interessiert und schmachtend ansahen,interessierte ihn nur Ilyrie,die seinem Charisma nicht zu verfallen schien. Und da Merdan ein von sich selbst sehr eingenommener Charakter war, wollte er auch sie. Vor allem konnte er diesem lästigen kleinen Wiesel namens Rion Abendwind damit eins auswischen, Ilyrie hatte abgelehnt und Merdan sie gedrängt,so daß die beiden jungen Elfen sich in die Haare geraten waren. Und die junge Elfe war verschwunden,wollte sich im Wald beruhigen. Sicher, Merdan mochte sie auch nicht besonders,aber Renje war ihre beste Freundin,schon seit frühester Jugend, vor einiger Zeit hatten sie sogar ihre Seelennamen ausgetauscht. Die kühle,würzige Nachtluft tat ihre Wirkung sehr schnell, Ilyrie erfreute sich an cen Sternen,als sie sich auf einem Felsen an einem kleinen See nioderlicß. Sie hockte mit überkreuzten Beinen auf dem kühlen Stein, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, bis ein Rascheln sie aufsehreckte. Und dann... dann sah sie ihn! Ein junger Elf trat aus den Büschen hervor,schien plötzlich in blendendes Licht gehüllt. Sie kannte ihn-sie kannte sein Innerstes, seine Seele und seinen wahren Namen, obwohl sie ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Goldenes Haar,von einer Schönheit wie sie sie noch nie zuvor gesehen,azurne Augen,die mehr grün als Blau schienen. Wie in Trance drehte sie sich auf die Knie,hob ihre Hände und streckte sie ihm entgegen. Der junge Elf schritt gebannt auf sie zu, nie ihre Augen verlierend. Und als sich ihre Hände fanden floss wie eine Quelle die Zuneigung in den anderen - auch wenn sie wussten, dass es Erkennen sein mußte. Aber da war noch mehr, vielleicht weil sie sich so ähnlich schienen... Sie sprachen den Namen des anderen leise aus,da war in einem Blitz alles besiegelt. Er, der junge Baumwahrer, Helfer der Gräfin von Lyridon, sie die Heilerin und Druidin gehörten für immer zusammen. In enger Umarmung knieend verharrten sie auf dem Felsen bis Rion und Merdan, die Anführer eines kleinen Suchtrupps, den See erreichten. Beide schienen nicht erfreut, eher voller Zorn und Äpger, nur Renje rieB sich zufrieden die Hände. • • • Die erkannten Lebensgefährten hatten nun mit großen Schwierigkeiten zu kärnpfen. Wie unter den Menschen belauerten sich die Angehörigen der Häuser Lyridon und Eglamor stündig - mehr als ungelegen kam,daß sich gerade die beiden erkannt hatten. Jaro Goldhaar, so sein Name,und Ilyrie sagten sich von ihnen los, noch bevor beider Tochter Telenia geboren wurde. Schlimmer für die Baumwahrerin dos Hauses Lyridon war noch, daß gerade das Kind der Eglamorerin schon früh bewies, wie sehr sie die Gaben ihres Vaters geerbt hatte. Und nur Renje stand in den ganzen Jahren, dem jungen Paar hilfreich zur Seite. Dann kam Pondaron und mit ihr der Untergang der vertrauten Welt. Unter Alador Scharfschwert kämpfte ein großes Elfenheer an der Seite der Menschen gegen die Finsternis, vie1e begleiteten noch ausser den Kriegern und Kriegerinnen das Heer, Heiler, Druiden und Magier Magier, deren mächtigster Jaro Goldhaar war. Zeit wurde unwichtig in der Schlacht und später konnte kein Elf mehr sagen, wie lange sie gekämpft hatten, wie lange sich der Untergang hinausgezögert hatte. Ihr Hochkönig starb durch Verrat,aber zuvor fielen seine waffenlosen Helfer,die Magier. • • • • * An diesem dunklen Tag hatten die Heiler viel zu tun. Gemeinsam eilten Renje,Ilyrie und die junge Telenia durch die Reihen derer,die sie in der Nacht zuvor unter größten gefahren noch lebend vom Schlachtfeld geholt hatten,Elfen beiderlei Geschlechts,manche bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verstümmelt.Aber noch lebten sie. Gerade kniete die Heilerin aus dem Hause Lyridtbn neben einer solchen Elfe nieder.Ihre zitternden Hände strichen langsam über die offenen Wunden,versuchten sie zu schließen. Das Gesicht der hellhaarigen Heilerin war eingefallen und ausgelaugt,denn seit Tagen hatte sie alles an Kraft hergegeben, was sie besaß und auch die Hilfe von Ilyrie und TeJLeuia wurde schon schwächer.Auch diese beiden Elfen gaben viel von ihrer Lebenskraft her. "Ein düsterer Täglich spüre,daß heute noch Schreckliches geschehen wird!" flüsterte Ilyrie leise.Renje blickte sie nur finster an,sagte aber nichts.Die junge Telenia aber blickte zum Himmel. f; $ "So viele graue und schwarze Wolken ziehen heran! N als..." Grollender Donner verschluckte das letzte was sie sagte, Blitze zerfurchten in ihrer Urgewalt den Himmel. Plötzlich fuhr Ilyrie in die Höhe,ihre Augen weit aufgerissen,in die Ferne gerichtet,den Mund wie zu einem Schrei geöffnet. "NEIN!JARO!" Wie vom Wahnsin ergriffen rannte die schwarzhaarige Druidin los,überquerte das Feld der Verletzten.Sie kannte nur ein Ziel Blindlings,ohne Nachzudenken sprang Telenia auf und folgte ihrer Mutter,noch ehe Renje sie festbalten konnte. Die Heilerin spürte wohl auch,daß etwas nicht stimmte, aber sie konnte ihr Gefühl nicht richtig deuten. Dennöcb ließ sie das Heilen sein und folgte aus Treue ihrer Seelenfreundin. Ilyrie stürmte indessen gehetzt durch das Kampfgetümmel, Wie durch ein Wunder blieb sie unverletzt.Irgendwie hatte sie einen Speer aufgehoben,schleppte ihn nun mit sich, Telenia aber umging die Kämpfenden.Sie war noch rechtzeitig wieder besonnen geworden. Auf einer Erhebung stand Jaro Goldhaar,allein,da seine Mitstreiter schon gefallen waren.Auch er konnte sich nur noch mit Mühe auf den Beinen halten,kämpfte verzweifelt gegen einen finsteren Zaubersturm an. Sein Widersacher,eine hochgewachsene schwarze Gestalt lachte nur höhnisch,hob seine Hände,deren Fingerspitzen so rot wie die Augen glühten.Auch Jaro bemühte sich seine Hände zur Abwehr zu heben,doch schon erreichten ihn alles verschlin- 4 0 • • • gende Flammen,hüllten ihn ein. Ilyrie hielt inne,schloß die Augen einen winzigen Moment,als es geschah Ohne es mit den Sinnen. • • • verbrannte sie mit ihm, fühlte wie sein Dasein entschwand.Sein Seelenich,es durchtrat ein Tor,zu einer Welt voller Frieden und Schönheit-ohne Dunkelheit und Sehetten.Sie wollte ihm folgen,stpXperte durch die Schwärze,aber - sie stand wieder auf dem £ Schlachtfeld leer,ausgebrannt und nur den Mörder ihres Lebensgefährten sehend. Ein wilder hoher Schrei,dem einer angreifenden Katze Y ! * ähnlich entrang sich ihren Lippen,jeder Gedanke war nur auf das eine gerichtet. Der Speer,den sie gehalten hatte schwirrte durch die Luft,auf die finstere Gestalt zu -auf deren Herz,doch Als die stählerne Spitze den Stoff seines Gewandes berührte hielt die Wurfwaffe inne. Mit höhnischem Gelächter ergriff der Finsterherr die Waffe und drehte sie um. Seine Augen brannten sich in die Ilyries,die gebannt stehenblieb. + Ich bin bereit zu sterbenlTÖte rnicht dri>ch!+ schien sie zu sagen,erwartete ruhig ihren Tod. “So einfach ist das nicht!Ich tue dir doch nicht den Gefallen!” höhnte die Finstere Gestalt und ließ die Waffe fallen. Sie polterte auf ein Aschehäufchen,das einst Jaro Goldgewesen war.Noch betör sie zum Stillstand kam war der Schwarzmagier einfach entschwunden. Die DruidAn drehte sich zu den Kämpfenden um.Sicher,es waren nur Menschen,aber sie wollte Jaro einfach folgen. Wahnsinn flackerte lau ihren Augen,eine unstillbare Todessehnsucht . Einem toten Krieger entriß die junge Elfe das Schwert und stürzte sich in den Kampf,Raserei verzerrte ihr Gesicht. Renje indessen hatte Telenia erreicht,die von der Sicherheit eines Hügels alles beobachtet hatte. "MutterJ Sie bringt sich selber um!"schluchzte die junge Elf d verzweifelt,die der Tod des Vaters und Mentors £uch sehr mitgemqi&men hatte. Und die hellhaarige Heilerin wußte,daß Ilyries Tod auch ihre Tochter mitreißen würde. So suchte sie in der Menge nach ihrer Seelenfreundin, ehe sie sich liinunterwagte. Ilyrie blutete aus vielen kleinen Wunden,aber ihre Waffe bracht mehr Verderben,selbst die mutigsten DunkelsÖlcner hielten Abstand von ihr,drängten sie langsam gegen eine Wand aus Fels. Die Heilerin überlegte nicht lange.Sie sah ihre Chance eilte durch eine Lücke zu Ilyrie und zerrte sie fort. ♦ 4 ♦ • • ( haaar £ I J- * Aber es war schwer,ihre schwarzhaarige Gefährtin wehrte sich mit ungewohnter Kraft,die Söldner lachten nur • Aber die Menschenkrieger die auf der Seite des Lichtes standen und durch Ilyries Wildheit ^ieder Mut gewonnen hatten stellten sich zwischen sie und ermöglichten den Elfenheilerinnen zu entkommen. Telenia entriß ihrer Mutter das Schwert,als Renje "bei ihr war und erst jetzt erlahmte Ilyries Widerstand-als sie ihre Tochter sah,die das helle Haar ihres Gefährten geerbt hatte,aber Ilyries Augen. Erschöpft sank sie zu Boden,entglitt der Heilerin Griff, die erleichtert seufzte. 4 * Unter den Elfenkriegern die sie schließlich fanden war auch Rion Abendwind, der Renje voller Abscheu musterte, als wolle er die Heilerin für den Zustand seiner Schwester anklagen.Sie brachten die schwarzhaarige Elfe ins Lager, versorgen sie. Böse Worte wechselten dabei zwischen Rion und Renje,noch verschärft durch das Kommen Merdan Silberauges,der seine Schwester in Schutz nahm. Auch ihn hatte der Tod seines jüngeren Bruders sehr mitgenommen. In dieser gespannten Stimmung erwachte Ilyrie.Ihre Augen, die während der Zeit auf dem Schlachtfeld wie die einer Katze gewirkt hatten waren wieder normal. "Warum hast du mich nicht sterben lassen wie ich es wollte, Renje!" flüsterte sie nur hörbar für ihre Seelenfreundin. "Ich wollte ihn nicht allein lassen,ich bin nichts ohne ihn Aber sanfte Hände legten sich auf ihre Stirn. +sendete Renje,+ ich meinen teuersten Bruder!0h,er war so friedlich und voller Liebe'*warum mußte er gerade sterben,warum er Aber du hast eine TochterlSie ist schon erwachsen geworden,aber sie braucht dich!Sie braucht dich jetzt noch mehr als du denkstIJaro mag nicht mehr auf dieser Welt sein,aber er will sicher,daß du nicht verzweifeltst! + tröstete die Heilerin. Und Ilyrie beruhigte sich,was nicht allein den Kräften • • • +Ich leide mit dir! • • • • • .Immerhin verlor • • • ! % 4 4 Renjes zuzuschreiben war Sie schlief wieder ein,diesmal ohne Schrecken und Angst - und hatte einen Traum. Jara.trat neben ihr Lager und streichelte ihre Wangen,küsste sie,ehe er sprach. "Ich kann nicht lange bei dir bleiben,deshalb höre gut! Es ist noch nicht dein Schiclcsal,mir in die Feenlande zu folgen,Telenia braucht dich,aiidere werden dich benötigen, dich um Rat fragen,in einem Lande fern von AsarinanlUnd eines Tages werden wieder zwei geboren,die wie wir Auserwählte des Erkennens sind,die wie hie zuvor ein Paar zusammengehören! Auf sie gib acht,sie werden manche Hindernisse überwinden müssen.Werde zur Mutter,zur Freundin derer,die noch geboren Trauere nicht um mich,ein Teil von mir wird immer in deiner Seele ruhen." Und die Erscheinung verblasste. Telenia,die neben ihrer Mutter wachte,sah wie diese im Schlaf glücklich lächelte,spürte selber eine warmen Hauch, wie ein zärtliches Streicheln auf ihren Wangen. Und auch sie fühlte sich getröstet • # • 4 werden • * • • • • x Das Schicksal der Elfen zu Pondaron aber nahm seinen Lauf, sie verloren viel wo die Menschen siegten und auch Asarinan gab es nicht mehr. So irrten sie einige Jahre über Myra,bis sie einen schönen Wald fanden. In seiner Mitte,ein Hügel und ein Baum den alle kannten. Telenia,die die sie hierhin geführt hatte sprach von einer Stimme,die sie seit Betreten des Waldes gerufen hatte. So siedelten sich die Überlebenden der Waldelfen in der Nähe des Baumes - des Gisch'o'Gan an,ihre Zahl wuchs langsam und sie breiteten sich über den ganzen Wald aus. Ilyrie aber hatte sich in der ganzen Zeit schweigsam im Hintergrund gehalten.Mit Erschrecken beobachtete sie,wie Renje nach dem Tod ihres zweiten Bruders langsam verhärtete, misstrauisch und verbittert wurde.Rion,Ilyries Eruder schürte dies alles noch mit seinem spitzen Worifien und so kam schließlich was kommen mußte % • • • 36 Xlyrie wartete mit bangen Herzen in der Nähe der erst vor kurzem gepflanzten Ratsbäume.Sie wußte,dort berieten sich gerade der Rat und der Hochkönig über Renje und das Haus Lyridon,denn Kion hatte sie angeklagt. Und deshalb wagte sich Ilyrie nicht zum Rat,auch wenn sie für ihre Ceelenfreundin hätte sprechen können,aber Der Geist,der ihnen zu Pondaron innegewohnt hatte war immer noch in den Ältesten und vor allem Edwaith Buchenstamm, der wie Rion das Haus Lyridon ablehnte. Plötzlich horchte sie auf,Es wurde laut dort hinten und in dem Getöse hob sich eine Stimme über die anderen , "Schweigt ihr alle • • auch du Rion AbendvindJEglamorer! Ich habe genug von euren so •menschlichen' IntrigenIRegiert ihr doch allein weiter,ich will endlich Frieden haben! Ich verlasse Elfheim und niemals{Niemals kehre ich wieder!" Wie hasserfüllt Renje dies geschrieben hatt wie und schon lief Ilyries Seelenfreundin an der schwarzhaarigen Druidin vorüber,hielt an und blickte in deren Augen, +Und du!Du bist die schlimmste von allen!Warum sprachst du nicht für micht!Du glaubst wohl nun für deinen Bruder stimmen zu müssen!Ihr Eglamorer seid alle gleich! i#- Voller Verachtung sprach Renje Ilyries Seelenname aus, daß diese erschauerte,und verschwand. Mit gesenktem Kopf wartete sie auf ihren Bruder,der mit glitzernden Augen auf sie zugehumpelt kam, "EndlichJEndlich verschwinden sie von der Bildfläche und gehen dahin zurück,woher sie kommen!Aber-was ist mit dir Schwester?" Ilyrie blickte ihn zornig an,Bei seinem Worten hatte siw die Fäuste geballt. "Aber mußte es in Unfrieden und Haß sein!Ich denke wir sind Elfen - nicht' Menschen!Du bist nachtragend und , Drohend trat Rion auf sie zu. "Du!Du stehst immer noch auf ihrer SeiteJWarum bist du ihr denn nicht gefolgt?" "Weil sie mich für eine Eglamorerin hält,und das bin "erwiderte Ilyrie ruhig.Sie hatte keine Lust mehr zu streiten und blickte auf das Bein ihres • • • • • 9 ich ja auch • • • Bruders. "Du hättest Renje an die Wunde lassen sollen,nun ist es zu spät.Ich glaube,du wirst immer Humpeln Rionlieh "Du hast alles verpfuscht!" zischte er."Renje lasse ich nicht am mich heran. Und so trennten sich die Geschwister in Streit. 4 4 • • • Aldaron Inzwischen fühlten sich die El#en in ihrer Heimat,dem neuen Wald geborgen.Einige Zeit handelten sie noch mit den Menschen der Grenzländer,doch als die Übergriffe auf den Wald zu stark wurden,die Rundohren zu mutig,zogen sich die Aldar von ihnen zurück,erlaubten kein Hinaus und Hinein in den Wald mehr. Die neuen Generationen wuchsen nur mit den Legenden der Alten auf. Ilyrie fühlte sich immer mehr zu der Gilde der Schreiber hingezogen und fühlte sich immer wohler bei ihrem Mentor Barain Schreibfeder,der um ihr Schicksal wußte.Schließlich gab sie das Heilen ganz auf. Bei einem Besuch in der kleinen Feste ihres Halbbruders versagte ihr Wissen,jener starb an einer schweren Jagdverletzung, bei der ihr die Mittel und gaben fehlten. Rion und sein Halbneffe gaben ihr die Schuld an dem Tode des Grafen, und so blieb Ilyrie,die sich längst nicht mehr Sonnefifang nannte,sondern Sternenschatten bei Barain,der sie als einer der wenigen verstand. Rion indessen war sehr geachtet bei Edwaitb Buchenstamm, der inzwischen Ilarie Windensang eine Halbnichte des Banneüführers,eine Schwester des neuen Grafen erkannt hatte. Ihm waren zwei Söhne geboren worden,die Rion sehr zu beeinflussen suchte. Lange Zeit gingen sich Bruder und Schvester,Rion und Ilyrie aus dem Weg Ihr Groll gegen den anderen verebbte langsam,ab-r sie suchten die Trennung,bis Edwaith Buchenstainm starb.Bei Wirral Felsschwerts Krönung versöhnten sie sich eir. wenig, aber die Abneigung gegen den anderen Blieb unbewußt. Immerhin wurde Ilyrie Mitglied ces Rates d^r Ältesten, • • • • • • -ie 4 änderte ihren Namen in Silbersanft und wurde zu Barains NachfolgerAn im Amte des Hüters der Bibliothek, Und dann trat das Haus Lyridoii wieder ir. ihr Leben • • • s Überrascht blickte Ilyi'ie von ihrer Arbeit auf,Ein Schatten fiel auf den Boden neben ihr. Ein junger Elf stand im Eingang ihrer Vohnhöhle.Sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen,aber er war hochgewachsen und trug Kleidung,die in irgendeinem entfernten Teil Aldarons hergestellt sein worden mußte,denn es war nur Leder ui d sehr einfach gehalten. •'Sie sagten mir, ihr wäret liier zu finden?11 murmelte er mit einem eindeutig antiquierten Akzent,der nur bei Sippen zu finden war,die lange in Abgeschiedenheit gelebt hatten. "Oh,oh,du brauchst mich nicht so anzusprechen!Ich bin doch auch nur eine einfache ElfelTritt ein und lasse dich nieder, Platz ist genug!Was möchtest du von mir?" Der Elf trat aus der Sonne und fast hätte Ilyrie Ihre Feder fallengelassen. JaroIDer Elf ähnelte Jaro,glich ihm aufs Haar,aber erkonnte es doch nicht seinIDie selben leuchtenden Haare,die gleichen Augen und Gesichtszüge. "Habe ich dich erschreckt?" fragte er leise,als er sich ihr gegenübersetzte. "Mein Vater erzählte,daß ich mich in Elfheim zuerst an dich wenden soUte,du seist die Freundin seiner Mutter gewesen. Ich sollte dir dies geben!" Und er reichte ihr eine alte vergilbte Rolle aus grobem, einfachen Papier. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete sie sie und las: "Ilyrie,Seelengefährtin,vor vielen Jahren trennte ich riich im Zorn von dir,doch jetzt schmerzt mich,was ich getan Labe.Litte verzeih mir,bitte vergiß und erinnere dich nur an die Tagd wo wir zueinander standen,wo wir einander gehörten. Renj e" Langsam ließ Ilyrie den ^rief sinken. "Venn sie doch nur wüßte,daß ich ihr nie böse war!" 14 <1 Der junge Mann senkte den Kopf, "Meine Großmutter starb vor siebzig- Jahren,noch vor meiner Geburt.Ein Blitz Ilyrie nickte. "Ich spürte ihren Tod.Damals erwachte ich in einer Nacht mit Schmerzen, als ob ich brannte.-Doch was f'ülrfct dich nach Elfheim?" "Oh,ja ich habe ganz vergessen meinen Namen zu nennen! Siran Sterndeuter,Sohn Aldon Tauwassers.Ich kam nach Elfheim um mein Wissen zu - erweitern,um zu erfahren wie Elfheim wirklich ist!" Ilyrie nickte nachdenklich,als er weiter erklärte. "Aber ich möchte nicht verraten,daß ich aus dem Hause Lyridon stamme.Ein Händler riet mii? den Bannern beizutreten." "D&s wird auch sicher Je, s Beste sein,venn es dich interessiert?" In diesem Moment bßtrat eine blutjunge Elfe Ilyries Raum. Langes golöbraunes Haar floß in Wellen bis über ihre Hüften, große grüme Augen blickten überrascht auf den Besucher, In den Händen trug die junge Elfe einen Steinteller und einen Krug.Das einfache dunkelrote Kleid betonte nur noch mehr ihre Zartheit. Auch der Besucher schien ganz gefangen von der jungen Elfe anblick,Ilyrie blickte sie misstrauisch an.Sollte es Erkennen sein? Aber schnell schaute Siran wieder zu der Hüterin. Das Elfenmädchen stellte Krug und Teller vor Ilyrie. "Danke IvenneJEo war wieder sehr lieb von dir!Der Elf dort ist Siran und dies meine jüngste Schülerin Ivenne ! Icf)A lehre sie die Kräuterkunde!" stellte Ilyrie die beiden jungen Leute einander vor. "Siran kennt sich nicht so gut in Elfheim ann!Könntest du ihn nicht zu den Bannern bringen?" Zartes Rot färbte Ivennes Wai gen,aber sie nickte. So verließen die beiden ihre Höhle.Die schwarzhaarige Schrei— berin aber dachte wieder an Jaro,während sie bedächtig aß. Bei den Hohen .»Mochte Rion niemals erfahren wer sich in Elfheim befand. . • • 4 SL Und wirklich,der junge Siran Sternceuter hatte Glück,sogar als er bei den Tannenkriegcrn -aufgenommen wurde,deren 0 4 Bann © rhefr Rio h A-bendwind var.In den folgenden Jahren entwickelte er sich zu einem beliebten Kameraden,der zwar oft ein vorlautes Mundwerk hatte,aber sonst ganz in Ordnung war. Des Abends wanderte er oft mit Ivenne durch den Wald oder unterhielt sich mit Ilyrie. Die junge Heilcrschülerin und er glaubten sich nie zu erkennen,aber es geschah trotz ällem.Selten zuvor hatte sie ein glücklichers Paar gesehen. Ein Sohn wurde beiden geboren,aber den ersten Jahrestag seiner Geburt feiern konnnten, wagte sich das Böse in Gestalt eines Wolfes nach Elfheim. Mico Goldflaum -Sohn Ivennes wurde sein erstes Opfer,ehe mutige Elfen ihn vertrieben. Aber der Lyridoner und seine Gefährtin,sie verschwanden eines Nachts spurlos. Vielleicht waren sie zu seinem Heimatort zurückgekehrt, wer wußte es schon. Ilyrie kümmerte sich jetzt mehr um den Rat.Rion,der ihn hier und da besuchte,begann sic' wieder um nichtige Dinge mit ihr zu streiten,aber sie lachte nur darüber.Inzwischen verstand sie sich gut mit den jüngeren und jüngsten Elfen, bemerkte, ck. 3 jene sich weniger den alten Traditionen verpflichtet fühlten als ihrem eigen Willen,ihren Ideen. Dann starb ihre Tochter Telenia,nachdem sie einigen Kindern das Leben gerettet hatte. Ilyrie trauerte sehr um sie,aber schon bald wich die Trauer einer Fürsorge für alle,die zu ihr kamen. Weitere friedliche Jahre vergingen,unterbrochen nur von dem schrecklichen Geschehen um die Iiochkönigin Alida Sanftblick. Mit Wirral Felsschwerts Tod änderte sich die Lage Aldarons Schlagartig.Die Elfen erwachten aus ihrem Traumschlaf, nahmen wieder mehr vom Außen wahr. Der Prinz Keyar Sternenauge,sie hielten ihn noch alle für zu jung,aber Ilyrie nicht.Sic wußte schon,daß der junge braunhaarige Elf seine Grundansicheten,die sie mitgeprägt hatte nicht mehr ändern würde.-Sie behielt recht!Er war 4 • • • *noch bevor sie 4 er der schon kurz nach seiner Krönung Kontakte mit den Menschen aufzunehmen versuchte.Ilyrie,die selbst ^ auch schon viele verschiedenartige Typen der Rundohren engelernt hatte ,freute sich und geriet so wieder öfter mit Rion,der sein Bannerherrenamt aufgegeben hatte im kleinen Rat aneinander. Zwar machte der junge Hochkönig bald schlechte Erfahrungen mit den Rundohren,aber Ilyrie konnte das nicht ändern. Sie beschloß die Gelegenheit zu nutzen und wieder mehr über die Menschen zu erfahren. Und dann,als sie sich gerade am Silbernen See befand, kehrte Keyar zurick,brachte eine zierliche kleine Elfe mit sich,die mehr einem Tier des Waldes ähnelte kenn- t * • • • x " Ilyrie!" Eine helle Stimme klang leise an ihr Ohr.Die alte Druidin öffnete die Augen, "Tamilan du?Aber "Du wolltest mir doch weitere Schriftzeichen beibringen! flehte sie weißhaarige Elfe."Und" dann finde ich dich hier! Du liegst da wie tot!" Ilyrie richtete sich langsam auf.Alle Glieder taten ihr weh,mit Sicherheit,weil sie wieder in diese seltsame Trance versunken war,die sie ab und an überfiel, ffamilans grüne Augen,die sie so sehr an Ivenne erinnerten blickten besorgt. "Soll ich einen Heiler holen?Mikelia?" Aber ihr älters Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein nein,das ist nicht nötig!Mich alte Frau überfällt manchmal dies0 eigenartige Schwäche,aber sie geht schnell vorüber!Ich habe nur geschlafen und geträumt!" lenkte Ilyrie ab und nahm schnell das Buch an sich,während Tamilan vor den Schreibpult niederkniete und einfach eine der Schriftrollen zur Hand nahm. Eine alte Ballade war es,die von zwei Liebenden erzählte: "Sternenmaid und Sonnensohn".Stockend begann sie zu lesen, während Ilyrie sich beinahe verschluckte.Aber wozu konnte sie schauspielern Doch sie ahnte nicht,daß Tamilan genau spürte,das sie etwas verbarg... • • • tt 0 • • • * Die junge Elfe wußte zwar,daß Ilyrie soetwas wie ihre Urgroßtante war,die Freundin ihrer Großmutter, aber sie wollte genau wissen,warum Ilyrie nicht über Asarinan und die schreckliche Schlacht sprechen wollte, warum ihre Mentorin allen brennende^ Fragen zu diesen Geschehnissen auswich selbst Keyar • • • Kategorie:Prüfen